


Briser contre son gré et autres OS

by Ruth_Dedallime



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Amitié, Angst, Esprit d'équipe, Friendship, Gen, Humor, Humour, One Shot Collection, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-17
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-03-07 23:07:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 6,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3186674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ruth_Dedallime/pseuds/Ruth_Dedallime
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Série de vignettes sur différents personnages de KnB, de Kasamatsu à Aomine, en passant par Haizaki, Kagami et même les coachs ! Ecrites dans le cadre de défis d'écriture les "Nuits du Fof" : une heure pour écrire un texte sur un thème imposé.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Briser contre son gré

**Author's Note:**

> KnB ne m'appartient pas, il est la pleine propriété de Fujimaki Tadatoshi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "série" (481 mots)

Aomine ne faisait plus vraiment la différence entre les joueurs. Ils étaient tous tellement en-dessous de lui que peu importait la position qu'ils occupaient, peu importait leurs aptitudes, peu importait même leurs noms, ils n'étaient que des joueurs inférieurs qu'ils explosaient à chaque match. Une série interminable d'adversaires anonymes qui commençaient les matchs l'expression pleine de défi et n'étaient plus que des visages baissés, humiliés dès la fin du premier quart de la partie.

Aomine en avait l'habitude maintenant. Au début, cela l'avait peiné. Mais, Tetsu lui avait remonté le moral, parlant la voix du bon sens et de la raison : évidemment qu'il existait d'autres joueurs formidables quelque part au Japon. Tetsu avait parfaitement raison. Il suffisait juste d'être patient et de continuer à jouer de toutes ses forces. Alors, il avait joué et attendu. Attendu. Attendu. Mais personne n'était venu à sa rencontre. Personne n'avait émergé parmi tous les joueurs qu'il avait affronté. Il s'était senti de plus en plus en colère. Pourquoi personne n'était capable de jouer à son niveau ? Il suffisait d'y mettre tout son coeur, toute sa volonté, pour y arriver, exactement comme Tetsu l'avait prouvé. Si le joueur le plus faible physiquement, le plus petit d'entre tous, était capable de se transcender, alors pourquoi personne d'autre n'y arrivait ? Pourquoi personne ne jouait avec toute la force de sa conviction ? Pourquoi Aomine était-il forcé de tous les briser, les uns après les autres ? Il ne voulait pourtant ne faire de mal à personne. Il voulait juste jouer à fond comme il aimait. Mais son basket ne faisait que blesser les gens. Il broyait leurs volontés, massacrait leur amour-propre, les rabaissait plus bas que terre. Immanquablement.

Aomine avait peu à peu cessé de s'intéresser à ses adversaires : leurs noms, leurs aptitudes, leurs techniques... Qu'importe, ce n'était qu'une longue liste de joueurs au cours d'une longue série de matchs sans intérêt... L'apathie avait remplacé la colère. Tetsu se trompait. Il n'y avait personne d'autres. A quoi bon continuer à espérer, alors qu'aucun rival ne viendrait jamais ? Il avait bientôt tenté d'entraîner davantage Kise. Si aucun rival ne venait, il n'avait qu'à en façonner un de ses propres mains. Mais Kise, aussi doué était-il, ne parvenait pas à le battre lui non plus. Et Aomine ne voyait pas d'avenir où Kise pourrait le vaincre. D'une certaine manière, il comprenait ce qu'un dieu devait ressentir. Supérieur à tous, mais abominablement seul.

Alors quand le coach lui avait dit qu'il n'était plus nécessaire de venir aux entraînements, Aomine avait complètement abandonné... Faire le minimum vital. Et juste gagner puisque c'était tout ce qui comptait à Teiko.


	2. Sujette à caution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "pâte". (767 mots)

Kobori repoussa son manuel d'anglais en soupirant. Et dire qu'il y avait encore un mois, ils étaient en compétition pour la demi-finale de la Winter Cup. Mais l'équipe de Kaijou avait perdu et avec cette défaite venait le départ inéluctable des élèves de 3e années. Kobori l'avait déjà vécu deux fois, vu ses sempais quitter l'équipe après la Winter Cup et se lancer à corps perdu dans leurs révisions pour les examens de fac. Et cette année, c'était son tour.

En face de lui, Moriyama regardait par la fenêtre, probablement un groupe de filles de première année. Kobori lui mit un coup de pied sous la table.  
"Aouch !" fit l'ancien Shooting Guard. "Qu'est-ce qui te prends ?"  
"Ta géométrie ne va pas se réviser toute seule..." lui fit-il remarquer, en pointant son manuel du doigt.  
"Moriyama, si tu as le temps de mâter les filles, tu as le temps d'aller nous acheter du ravitaillement !" renchérit d'un ton irrité Kasamatsu, l'ancien capitaine de l'équipe.

Moriyama s'étira, puis se leva lentement. Il regarda ses deux camarades d'un air interrogatif :  
"Prends-moi juste un pain au curry, s'il te plaît," fit Kobori, puis il se replongea dans son anglais.  
"Ramen..." se contenta de marmonner Kasamatsu.  
Moriyama fronça les sourcils et resta planté devant son ex-capitaine. Kasamatsu finit par lever la tête :  
"Quoi ?"  
"Des ramens ?" interrogea Moriyama, incrédule.  
"Oui, des ramens. J'ai envie de ramens..." grogna l'autre en fronçant les sourcils.  
"Dans une bibliothèque ?"  
"Bien sûr que non, ahuri !" Kasamatsu avait son air irascible des grands jours. Ça lui faisait souvent ça quand il ne voyait pas assez Kise - comprendre quand il ne passait pas suffisamment ses nerfs sur Kise. Le Point Guard s'étira à son tour : "Ne sois pas stupide," répondit-il enfin à Moriyama, "tu crois peut-être qu'on va nous laisser manger ici, que ce soit un pain au curry ou des ramens ? Va juste en commander au resto en face de l'école et on se retrouve dans dix-quinze minutes derrière le gymnase."  
"Mieux vaut que j'aille acheter moi-même mon pain au curry à la cafétéria," remarqua Kobori, en se levant. "A cette heure, il y a souvent du monde..."

Les deux anciens joueurs sortirent de la bibliothèque. Kasamatsu attendit quelques minutes leur laissant le temps de s'éloigner un peu, puis il se glissa dans le couloir. Un moment plus tard, il était derrière le gymnase. Peu de gens connaissait la sortie de secours du gymnase qui se situait à l'arrière. Seuls le capitaine et le coach en possédaient la clé. Kasamatsu aurait dû la rendre immédiatement après avoir quitté l'équipe, mais il avait oublié, la défaite étant encore trop présente dans son esprit. Puis les jours s'étaient enchaînés et il avait mentalement reporté cette affaire de clé à la cérémonie de fin d'année. Le coach avait la sienne de toutes façons et Hayakawa, le nouveau capitaine, n'en avait pas urgemment besoin. Et puis...

Kasamatsu glissa la clé dans la serrure et ouvrit doucement la porte. Un escalier en métal menait à une galerie qui surplombait le gymnase. Il entra le plus silencieusement qu'il put. Il entendit le bruit des rebonds d'un ballon et celui caractéristique des baskets crissant sur le sol du gymnase. Le souffle court, le visage rouge d'effort et le corps en sueur, Kise s'entraînait à dribbler et à feinter dans le style d'Aomine. Kasamatsu l'observa quelques minutes à son insu, puis avec un soupir satisfait ressortit du gymnase.

Il était en train de refermer la porte à clé quand une voix retentit derrière lui :  
"Alors, tu es venu spécialement pour voir Kise ?" demanda Moriyama, avec un sourire. Kobori était à ces côtés. Lui aussi souriait d'un air entendu.  
"Absolument pas !" se défendit Kasamatsu. "Pourquoi aurais-je envie de voir cet idiot, d'ailleurs ? J'étais juste impatient de manger mes ramens... Rien de plus."  
Il tendit une main insistante vers le bol de soupe, s'assit en tailleur et attaqua son repas sans hésitation, engloutissant les pâtes à grande vitesse. Kobori ne put s'empêcher de hausser un sourcil sceptique.  
"Et puis, comment j'aurais pu deviner qu'il faisait des entraînements supplémentaires le midi ? Personne ne fait ça !" insista Kasamatsu, en pointant ses baguettes vers le gymnase.

Aucun des deux autres ne releva. L'honnêteté de Kasamatsu était très souvent sujette à caution, quand il s'agissait de l'ace de Kaijou.


	3. Le premier banni

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "gondole". (365 mots)

L'ultime fois où Haizaki s'en prit de manière directe à Kise fut le jour où le magazine dont le jeune modèle occupait la couverture arriva en tête de gondole dans la plupart des librairies.

Haizaki n'avait jamais aimé Kise. Et il l'aimait d'autant moins que ce dernier était incroyablement populaire auprès de la gente féminine de Teiko. Une place qui lui revenait de droit. Si Kise avait une petite amie, Haizaki devait la lui voler. Si Kise parlait amicalement à quelqu'un, Haizaki devait le retourner contre lui. Si Kise tentait de copier un mouvement, Haizaki venait aussitôt le lui dérober. C'était comme un besoin primaire qu'il ne parvenait pas à s'expliquer, mais qu'il devait absolument assouvir. Il détestait Kise de toute son âme, tout en l'enviant avec une sorte de jalousie maladive.

D'autres joueurs talentueux pullulaient à Teiko, mais personne ne le hérissait comme le faisait Kise. Peut-être était-ce parce qu'ils occupaient la même position ? Parce que leurs aptitudes étaient similaires ? Ou peut-être tout simplement parce que Kise était arrivé le dernier et qu'il avait pourtant gravi les échelons encore plus vite que lui-même ne l'avait fait ?

Mais Kise n'était pas seulement un joueur de basket talentueux. C'était aussi un modèle, une idole même. Un type qui posait pour des magazines et devenait chaque jour un peu plus célèbre. Un type qui rayonnait et que tout le monde aimait.  
Le jour où le top-modèle se retrouva en tête de gondole dans les librairies, Haizaki ne parvint plus à contrôler son irritation. Il avait déjà vaincu Kise à un-contre-un pendant l'entraînement de l'après-midi et il l'avait copieusement humilié, mais cela ne lui suffisait plus. Il voulait l'anéantir complètement.  
Aussi, retrouver son visage placardé dans le conbini à côté de chez lui fit déborder le vase. Haizaki provoqua sans aucune raison trois types d'un lycée voisin et les tabassa au point de les envoyer à l'hôpital.

Et Akashi disposa de lui. Le bannit de son équipe. Akashi, comme tous les autres, avait choisi Kise.


	4. Personne n'y pensa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "bibliothèque". (443 mots)

Kuroko Tetsuya aimait les livres. Pour tout dire, n'importe qui l'aurait plus volontiers imaginé dans un comité de lecture que sur un terrain de Basketball. Il pouvait s'immerger totalement dans ses romans policiers favoris et oublier jusqu'à l'existence des horaires de fermeture de la bibliothèque. Plus d'une fois, il s'y était laissé enfermer à son insu.

La première fois, c'était lors de sa dernière année à l'école élémentaire. Il avait tout à coup pris conscience qu'il n'avait plus assez de lumière pour lire. Seul, dans la bibliothèque déserte, il avait eu un brusque moment de panique, tentant désespéramment d'ouvrir la porte fermée, puis il avait fini par se calmer et avait escaladé une fenêtre à l'aide d'une chaise et s'était laissé choir à l'extérieur. Heureusement que la bibliothèque était au rez-de-chaussée ! Ses parents l'avaient grondé d'être rentré si tard. Mais ce n'était pas vraiment sa faute si le responsable ne le voyait jamais, au moment où il chassait les derniers élèves de sa bibliothèque.

A Teiko, ses entraînements éreintants, seul ou avec Aomine, l'avait éloigné de la bibliothèque et Kuroko avait dans l'ensemble passé bien moins de temps à lire. Mais, aussi curieux que cela puisse paraître, c'était des livres qu'était né son tout nouveau basket. Celui qu'il avait créé pour être utile à l'équipe. Un basket de l'ombre et de l'illusion. Le basket qui avait impressionné Akashi et lui avait ouvert les portes du premier gymnase et de l'équipe titulaire. Son amour des livres avait apporté à Tetsuya ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde.

Mais dès la fin de la seconde année, ce qu'il souhaitait le plus au monde n'était plus que poussière. La volonté d'échapper au mal-être qui enserrait Aomine, au malaise que Akashi distillait constamment en lui, lui avait fait repasser les portes de la bibliothèque. Fort de ses lectures policières, Kuroko avait appris à en crocheter la porte avec une épingle à nourrice, la refermant soigneusement après son départ. Puis il rentrait chez lui, invisible telle une ombre, se raccrochant à ses livres qui, eux, ne le trahissaient pas. Il s'entraînait toujours, mais fuyait tous ses co-équipiers autant que possible, caché dans la bibliothèque.

Après le championnat de troisième année, Kuroko disparut. Momoi le chercha chez lui, le chercha en salle de classe, le chercha dans les gymnases et sur plusieurs terrains de street-basket. Mais elle ne pensa pas à la bibliothèque. Personne n'y pensa.


	5. C'est pas moi, c'est mon estomac...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "alibi". (491 mots)

"Je ne peux pas t'aider sur ce coup, Taiga..."

Il y eut un silence de mort entre les deux garçons. Kagami prit un air suppliant et s'apprêtait à insister, quand l'autre le coupa d'un ton brusque :  
"Non, vraiment ! Tu as merdé, tu assumes. Je ne suis pas ton avocat ou, pire encore, ta pauvre mère censée présenter des excuses à ta place !"

Kagami se renfrogna. Tatsuya avait beau avoir un visage angélique et un caractère accommodant, il était rarement coopératif dans les moments de crise. Et pourtant, il gérait Murasakibara au quotidien et devait en passer par toutes les crises infantiles que le Centre de Yosen devait certainement lui imposer. Pour Taiga, cela dépassait l'entendement !

"Tatsuya..." fit-il d'un ton malheureux. "Je te demande pas la mort, juste de me donner un alibi. Il voudra jamais croire que c'était un simple accident..."  
"Ah, parce que c'était un accident ?" ironisa son frère adoptif d'un ton caustique.  
"J'ai voulu tenter ce super dunk que j'ai vu lors d'un match de NBA, mais mon contrôle du ballon était pas top... Il a rebondi sur l'anneau et puis... Il a écrasé la boite de gâteaux," expliqua-t-il en grimaçant. "Il en restait plus que des miettes ! Que voulais-tu que je fasse ?"  
"Autre chose que de dévorer la preuve de ta maladresse, bien évidemment..." répondit Tatsuya en haussant les épaules.  
"Mais il n'y avait rien à dévorer, Tatsuya ! Des miettes, je te dis ! Des miettes !" répéta-t-il.  
"Taiga..." fit-il avec un gros soupir.  
"Oui, bon... Des miettes et un ou deux gâteaux intacts," admit Kagami de mauvaise grâce, en se frottant l'arrière du crâne. Geste qu'il faisait souvent pour cacher son embarras... ou sa mauvaise conscience.  
"J'admire ton honnêteté tellement... spontanée !" remarqua Himuro avec un micro-sourire au coin des lèvres.

Kagami avait l'habitude des expressions de son ami d'enfance. Il vit dans ce petit sourire un signe encourageant.  
"Alors, tu vas m'aider ? Me donner un alibi ?"  
"Tu sais que c'était une boite de gâteaux spéciale..." commença Tatsuya.  
"Ah ?"  
"Atsushi m'en parle depuis trois jours. Akashi l'aurait fait venir exprès de Hong-Kong pour les lui offrir..." continua le Shooting-guard de Yosen.  
"Aaaah..." La voix de Kagami était de plus en plus paniquée.  
"Alors si tu n'as la courage d'expliquer à Atsushi que tu as écrasé sa boite de gâteaux par erreur, tu peux toujours demander poliment à Akashi d'en recommander une d'urgence... N'oublie pas les supplications, je crois qu'Akashi les apprécie."  
"Tu... Tu rigoles ?"  
"J'ai toujours su que ton estomac causerait ta perte, Taiga... J'espère en tous cas que tu as bien pris le temps d'apprécier ces gâteaux. Parce que j'ai bien peur que ce soient tes derniers..."


	6. Pas même Hanamiya Makoto

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "trouble". (433 mots)

Parfois, on l'accuse d'avoir un regard vide. Parfois d'avoir un regard trouble et opaque. Le capitaine de Seirin a même comparé ses yeux à ceux d'un poisson mort lors de leur dernier match commun. Il ne s'en vexe pas. Il a toujours considéré ses yeux, si noirs que les pupilles ne peuvent être différenciées des iris, comme un cadeau de la fortune. Il a l'absolu certitude que personne ne peut lire quoi que ce soit de son regard. Pas même Hanamiya Makoto.

A l'image de son regard, il a appris à garder son visage lisse, sans émotion et sans expression. Même quand il fait des fautes, même quand il blesse d'autres joueurs, il ne laisse rien transparaître de son état d'esprit. Personne ne saurait dire s'il éprouve du contentement ou pas à faire du mal à autrui. Pas même Hanamiya Makoto.

Il sait que la plupart de ses co-équipiers ne lui font pas vraiment confiance et il le comprend d'une certaine façon. Après tout, pourquoi faire confiance à une personne aussi peu expressive, aussi peu naturelle ? Furuhashi sait qu'il n'est pas retors comme Hara, qu'il n'a pas l'agressivité pleine de spontanéité de Yamazaki ou même l'indifférence paresseuse et calculée de Seto. Personne ne sait jamais ce qu'il pense ou ce qu'il cache derrière ses yeux morts. Alors bien entendu, personne ne lui fait confiance. Sauf peut-être Hanamiya Makoto.

Mais son regard, aussi trouble et illisible qu'il soit, voit bien mieux que ceux de ses co-équipiers. Il observe et analyse ce qui l'entoure avec attention. C'est ce qui lui a permis de comprendre le génie d'Hanamiya Makoto. Et de lire en lui. Hanamiya ne cache rien, il est comme un livre ouvert pour Furuhashi. Alors ce dernier comprend instinctivement que Seirin est la pire équipe que Kirisaki Daiichi pourrait affronter. Une équipe capable de fait sortir son capitaine de ses gonds. L'équipe de Kiyoshi Teppei. Alors, Kojiro fait son possible pour blesser le Centre de Seirin, afin qu'il soit évacué comme l'an passé. Il veut définitivement éloigner cette menace du chemin d'Hanamiya Makoto.

Furuhashi est totalement dévoué à son équipe. Il ne remet jamais rien en question. Il sait que tant qu'il suivra les directives de son capitaine, tout ira bien et qu'ils gagneront leurs matchs. Il fait donc tout ce que son capitaine attend de lui. Parce que Furuhashi Kojiro, lui, croit en Hanamiya Makoto.


	7. L'esprit d'équipe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "festivités". (600 mots)  
> Spécifiquement dédié à Cat :)

C'était Sakurai qui avait eu l'idée.

Imayoshi Shouichi n'accordait guère d'importance à l'ambiance qui régnait au sein de son équipe. Du moment que ses coéquipiers ne s'entre-tuaient pas, il n'avait rien à redire. Les liens amicaux, les sorties au fast-food, les parties impromptues de streetball, c'était bon pour Seirin. Too ne mangeait pas de ce pain-là ! Mais le capitaine avait tout de même pour principe de prêter une oreille attentive à ce que chacun, peu importe son poste et son statut dans l'équipe, avait à dire. Pas qu'il en tenait compte le moins du monde, mais l'important, c'était de se savoir écouter, n'est-ce pas ? Shouchi était maintenant familier des récriminations de Wakamatsu, des enfantillages et demandes absurdes d'Aomine, des soupirs et conseils de Susa, tout comme des excuses répétées de Sakurai. La seule exception était sans doute Momoi-chan qu'il écoutait plus que tous les autres réunis, ses compétences n'étant plus à prouver depuis longtemps. Aomine ne s'en rendait sans doute pas compte, mais elle était la seule chose réellement positive et motivante qu'il avait apporté à l'équipe, en tant que telle.

Et là, s'était greffée l'idée de Sakurai : aller prier tous ensemble au temple pour fêter la nouvelle année.

Shouichi n'avait rien contre les festivités du Nouvel An. Il serait lui-même aller au temple avec sa famille à Osaka plutôt qu'avec une palanquée de joueurs se plaignant pour un oui ou pour un non. Mais Sakurai avait eu l'air d'y tenir et Imayoshi ne s'était pas senti de décourager sa bonne volonté. Maintenant qu'ils y étaient tous, le capitaine regrettait que le pauvre garçon n'ait pas garder son idéalisme pour lui !

Wakamastu fumait littéralement de colère dans le froid de janvier et hurlait dans son téléphone sur un Aomine mal réveillé. Sakurai était au téléphone avec Momoi-chan, qui devait probablement être avec l'Ace de l'équipe, et les deux se confondaient en excuses : Momoi pour ne pas avoir réussi à faire lever Aomine à temps ; Sakurai pour la même mystérieuse et incompréhensible raison que d'habitude. Susa dans son coin ronchonnait qu'il avait froid.

Quand Aomine arriva enfin, Momoi sur les talons, il tenait à la main un verre de saké chaud et une brochette de poulpe qu'il mâchonnait avec conviction. Alors que Wakamatsu s'apprêtait à hurler que Aomine n'avait pas l'âge légal pour boire de l'alcool et que Sakurai paniqué essayait d'intercéder auprès de Susa afin qu'il empêche tout dérapage entre le Centre et le Power Forward, Imayoshi décida qu'il était temps de faire appel à son autorité de capitaine. Au prix de quelques efforts, il calma Wakamatsu, confisqua le verre d'Aomine, tapota de manière réconfortante l'épaule de Sakurai et encouragea enfin l'équipe à se placer dans la longue file d'attente qui menait au temple. Plus tôt la corvée serait terminée, plus tôt chacun pourrait rentrer chez soi !

Mais quand ils atteignirent enfin l'autel, ce furent six paires de mains qui frappèrent deux fois en parfaite unisson. Shouchi se demanda furtivement s'il devait prier pour que se développe au sein de ses joueurs ce mystérieux esprit d'équipe. Puis il renonça, laissant cette idée folle à ce doux rêveur de Sakurai. Ce n'était juste pas leur genre.


	8. Enfers et coéquipiers !

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "colocation". (397 mots)

La plupart des gens qui faisaient des colocations partageaient des appartements, des frais de nourriture, des charges d'eau et d'électricité, des corvées de ménage... Harasawa Katsunori et Nakatani Masaaki, eux, co-louaient depuis plusieurs années une petite salle de sport deux fois deux heures par semaine, les lundis et les vendredis soirs. La salle de sport n'était pas trop chère en elle-même et les tarifs de location étaient prohibitifs, peu de gens souhaitant y avoir un accès exclusif.

Ce n'était pas que les deux joueurs refusaient de s'entraîner en présence d'autres personnes, mais ils n'aimaient ni l'un, ni l'autre attendre pour travailler sur la machine de leurs choix. Et ils appréciaient le calme. Ainsi, l'exclusivité de la location garantissait que ni Tora, ni Genta ne viendraient perturber leurs entraînements avec leurs disputes constantes. Que ce soit à propos de la future femme de leur vie (qui s'avérait être par un curieux hasard de circonstance une seule et même femme) ou des meilleurs exercices pour se muscler sans risques, Aida et Takeuchi ne s'accordaient sur rien. Pourquoi ces deux-là passaient autant de temps ensemble et pourquoi ils voulaient absolument mêler Harasawa et Nakatani à leurs affaires dépassaient complètement les deux concernés. Ils voulaient juste s'entraîner dans le calme quelques heures par semaine, mais c'était sans doute trop demander...

Alors ils avaient pris une mesure drastique : co-louer la salle de sport. Leur salle de sport, leur havre de paix, leur terre d'asile ! Et Tora et Genta avaient beau eu tempêter, la porte de la salle leur était restée fermée tous les lundis et vendredis soirs. Même après qu'ils aient quitté l'équipe nationale, ils avaient continué la même routine.

Mais quand quelques années plus tard, Tora avait racheté la salle de sport et accueilli "Maboy" et "Kat-chan" avec un grand sourire commercial et une nouvelle grille tarifaire, ils avaient tout deux immédiatement compris. L'unique souhait de leur ancien co-équipier était de plonger une main dans leurs maigres comptes en banque de profs débutants. Ils avaient échangé un regard las et fait définitivement une croix sur leur colocation. Au moins, cette fois-ci, Genta n'y était pour rien...


	9. Anxiété ou agacement ?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "parapluie". (614 mots)

Kiyoshi Teppei était assis par terre à coté de la porte du gymnase. Il attendait.

Un à un, les joueurs de Seirin sortaient des vestiaires et lui faisaient un petit geste d'au-revoir avant de regagner leurs domiciles.  
"A demain, Kiyoshi-senpai !"  
"Bonne soirée, senpai !"  
"Merci pour les conseils à l'entraînement, senpai !"

Kiyoshi sourit au trio de première année qui sortaient du gymnase en ouvrant leurs parapluies. Comme souvent au mois de juillet, une pluie torrentielle s'abattait sur les toits de Tokyo dès que le soir approchait. Gare à celui qui affrontait la mousson sans protection appropriée !

"On va manger un morceau chez Magi Burger. Tu t'amènes senpai ? Euh... J'veux dire, tu veux venir ? Euh... S'tu veux... S'te plaît ?" lui proposa Kagami, qui martyrisait toujours autant les formules de politesse les plus basiques et la langue japonaise de manière générale.  
"Non, merci, Kagami," répondit Kiyoshi, en déclinant la proposition.  
"Bonsoir, Kiyoshi-senpai," retentit à sa droite.  
Teppei sursauta légèrement en découvrant Kuroko juste à côté du Power-Forward de l'équipe. Son sourire s'agrandit encore, alors qu'il saluait les deux joueurs. Ils quittèrent à leur tour le gymnase.

La plupart des deuxième année avait déjà déserté les lieux, mais Mitobe et Koganei étaient encore là. Le premier s'arrêta d'un air interrogatif devant l'autre Center de l'équipe.  
"J'attends Hyuuga et Riko..." expliqua Teppei en réponse à la question muette de Mitobe.  
Le garçon silencieux lança un regard inquiet vers l'extérieur et tendit son parapluie à Kiyoshi.  
"Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai le mien, Mitobe !" lui répondit-il, en sortant le sien de son sac de sport.  
"Tu vois, tu te fais du souci pour rien !" remarqua Koganei avec son allant habituel. "Nous y allons ! Passe une bonne soirée, Kiyoshi !"

Les deux garçons sortirent à leur tour, laissant Teppei écouter la pluie battante qui résonnait sur le toit du gymnase.

"Tu es encore là, Kiyoshi ?" fit la voix du capitaine.  
"Ah, Hyuuga ! Je t'attendais justement," répondit Teppei en levant les yeux. Hyuuga était encore en tenue de sport et ne s'était pas encore changé.  
"Aaaaaahh ?" s'exclama Hyuuga d'un ton irrité, puis presque aussitôt un je-ne-sais-quoi fléchit en lui : "Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Il... Il y a un problème ?"

Hyuuga ne parvenait pas à s'empêcher d'être inquiet dès que Kiyoshi voulait lui parler en tête à tête. Crainte que sa blessure ne se soit aggravée et ne le fasse souffrir. Angoisse qu'il juge l'équipe insuffisamment préparée pour la compétition. Peur irrationnelle qu'il lui parle de Riko. Mais le large sourire idiot de Kioyshi le détrompa immédiatement et lui fit regretter ses appréhensions sans fondements. Vraiment ! Kiyoshi ne savait rien faire d'autre que provoquer son anxiété ou son agacement !

"Qu'est-ce que tu veux, idiot ?" grogna-t-il enfin.  
Kiyoshi se leva, saisit son sac de sport par la bride et lança son parapluie en direction de Hyuuga, qui l'attrapa par simple réflexe.  
"Riko s'est plaint ce matin d'avoir oublié le sien... Tu vas la raccompagner, n'est-ce pas ?"

Et sans attendre la réponse de son ami, Teppei sortit en courant sous la pluie, son sac de sport en équilibre précaire sur sa tête. Hyuuga le regarda disparaître sans bouger, le parapluie toujours à la main.

"Quel abruti ! Il va choper un rhume..." finit-il par marmonner entre ses dents, tout en se frottant la nuque d'un air embarrassé.

Hyuuga ne savait jamais trop comment réagir aux actions ou aux paroles de Kiyoshi...


	10. Simple comme bonjour !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "fanatique". (342 mots)

Hayama était un garçon plein de simplicité. Du moins le croyait-il fermement. A quoi bon s'empoisonner la vie avec des choses compliquées ? Akashi pouvait très bien s'occuper du côté compliqué des choses. Kotarou était bien content de lui en laisser l'exclusivité. Tant qu'il avait un ballon de basket et qu'il pouvait dribbler, il était parfaitement satisfait. Et quoi qu'il fasse, ce ne serait certainement pas lui qui passerait la serpillière, au sens littéral comme au sens métaphorique !

Bref, Hayama ne se souciait jamais de rien et après lui, le Déluge ! Voyez ? Simple comme bonjour !

L'unique problème de cette philosophie était que les choses n'allaient pas toujours dans le sens de Kotarou. Et qu'il le vivait mal. Atrocement mal. Le  _Raiju_  n'était pas réputé pour être une créature accommodante... Hayama essayait parfois de faire des listes de ce qui l'énervait le plus. Deux catégories caracolaient en tête et il n'arrivait pas à les départager : ceux qui parvenaient à le passer en dribble à deux reprises et ceux qui osaient le prendre de haut.  
Que ce soit les uns ou les autres, le _Raiju_ détestait être poussé hors de sa zone de confort. S'amuser avec ses adversaires comme un chat avec sa proie, oui. Briller devant un public enthousiaste et admiratif, oui. Recevoir en récompense un sourire fier de Reo-nee, oui. Mais perdre le ballon, encore et encore, sous le regard froid d'Akashi, alors là, hors de question ! La rage montait alors en lui comme une vague irrépressible et incontrôlable.

Mais Hayama avait ses dribbles. Le bruit du ballon qui heurtait le terrain avec violence. Qui annonçait la vengeance du  _Raiju_. Quand il ne se concentrait plus que sur une seule chose de manière obsessionnelle : vaincre et humilier. Rendre les coups au centuple. Seule la vengeance la plus brutale, la plus belliqueuse, apaisait le fauve en lui.

Si ça, ce n'était pas de la simplicité, Kotarou ne jugeait plus de rien.


	11. Lancez-lui du grain !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "oeuf". (622 mots)

"Passe-moi la clé de 10, Fukui-kun," fit la voix de Araki Masako, professeur à Yosen et entraîneur de l'équipe masculine de basket-ball.

Le garçon tendit l'outil demandé avec l'expérience de l'habitude. Elle s'en saisit sans même le regarder et marmonna un vague "merci" à son attention. Une minute passa dans le silence, tandis que le professeur travaillait à l'entretien de sa moto. Fukui se racla la gorge.

"Bon, crache ta valda, Fukui !" reprit le professeur en essuyant une trace de cambouis sur son avant-bras et en tournant enfin son regard vers lui. "Tu es le vice-capitaine de l'équipe. Je sais que c'est toujours toi, et jamais Okamura-kun, qui vient me parler d'éventuels problèmes dans l'équipe."  
"Okamura est juste trop sympa et trop bonne poire pour oser se plaindre..." répondit le Point-Guard en haussant les épaules. "Ca veut pas dire que ça m'amuse, coach..."  
Le professeur haussa un sourcil sceptique. Elle connaissait ses joueurs et Fukui était loin d'être le plus angélique d'entre eux. Rien ne lui plaisait plus que de se moquer de ses coéquipiers. Mais il n'avait pas son petit air satisfait habituel, l'affaire devait donc probablement être sérieuse... Pas qu'elle ait des doutes sur la cause.  
"Alors qu'a fait Murasakibara aujourd'hui ?" soupira-t-elle finalement.  
"Je sais que ça va rien changer coach, mais deux nouveaux joueurs nous ont remis leur formulaire d'abandon. C'était pas des mauvais joueurs, coach, des premières années prometteurs même, mais... Murasakibara a trouvé le temps d'aller leur parler pendant que Liu ne regardait pas - c'était son tour aujourd'hui - Et le temps qu'on intervienne..."  
Araki-sensei se releva et saisit son  _shinai_  d'un geste menaçant.  
"Ok, je lui demanderai des explications demain."  
"Ca changera rien, coach... C'est peut-être la poule aux oeufs d'or, ce mec, mais il a vraiment le QI d'une poule. Lancez-lui du grain - sous forme de chips, le cas échéant - et il est content ! Mais pour ce qui est du reste, je ne sais pas ce qu'on peut attendre de l..."  
Il ne put achever sa phrase, coupé par le ton furieux de son entraîneur :  
"Et bien, arrangez-vous pour qu'il ait toujours des chips dans la bouche ! La bouche pleine, il n'ira pas parler aux autres joueurs !" s'énerva-t-elle. "J'ai recruté Murasakibara Atsushi et que cela vous plaise ou non, les seniors, c'est la même chose !"

Fukui baissa le nez.  
"Excusez-moi, sensei..." marmonna-t-il, penaud. "Mais il va falloir lui trouver une baby-sitter qui s'occupe de lui à plein temps, que ce soit pour lui fournir des chips et des sucreries ou pour le forcer à s'entraîner."  
"J'en trouverai une, si c'est nécessaire," répliqua-t-elle, en lui tournant le dos.  
Elle enfila un blouson en cuir, mit son casque, puis enfourcha sa moto.  
"Bonsoir Fukui !" lança-t-elle avant de lancer son engin et de disparaître.

Il n'y avait pas grand chose à dire de plus, il le savait. Araki-sensei avait recruté un joueur de la Génération des Miracles et bien entendu, elle comptait l'utiliser, quand bien même aurait-il le QI d'une poule !  
Par chance pour Fukui, ce n'était pas Akashi Seijuro qu'elle avait recruté. Il tenait à son poste de titulaire, merci bien !

Le Point-Guard s'étira et saisit son sac de sport qu'il avait posé au sol lors de son entrevue avec la coach. Murasakibara n'était peut-être pas si terrible, après tout...


	12. Le prévisible

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "lunettes". (421 mots)

Momoi Satsuki surnomme son aptitude à l'analyse "ses lunettes roses". Quand elle les glisse sur son nez, avec l'aide de son sens de l'observation et de sa puissante intuition féminine, elle voit mieux que jamais. Elle voit l'avenir d'une certaine manière, un peu comme Akashi-kun, mais pas vraiment en fait. Elle serait bien incapable de voir ce que voit son ancien capitaine. Elle voit les capacités de chaque joueur. Ce qui peut être renforcé, développé, les petites faiblesses de leurs techniques, les potentialités de leurs systèmes musculaires. Celui-ci a la capacité de dribbler plus rapidement. Celui-là va devenir ambidextre. Cet autre va changer de position sur le terrain. Et le genou droit de ce joueur et les feintes à gauche de cet autre... Finalement tout se voit.

Mettre ses lunettes roses signifie regarder des heures et des heures de matchs sur DVD, aller espionner les entraînements des équipes adverses, analyser la structure musculaire de chaque joueur, puis passer tout cela au tamis de son intuition. Ne reste plus alors que le prévisible, l'inéluctable. Ce vers quoi, chaque joueur va naturellement tendre.

C'est peut-être à force de regarder Dai-chan que sont apparus les lunettes roses de Satsuki. Daiki qui n'a jamais rien appris de manière orthodoxe, qui n'a fait qu'expérimenter tout au long de son enfance. Et qui s'est acharné à chaque défaite. Quand il ne parvenait pas à gagner au street-basket, parfois il demandait à Satsuki ce qu'elle en pensait. Comment il pourrait battre ce joueur de huit ans son aîné. Et même si elle n'avait pas de réponse à apporter, elle cherchait. Mais Aomine, inorthodoxe, imprévisible et indépendant a toujours triomphé bien avant que Satsuki ait pu formuler une analyse.

Et avec les années qui passent, Momoi sait qu'il est trop borné pour vouloir l'écouter, pour tirer parti de ses lunettes roses. Aomine, imprévisible dans son jeu, mais si prévisible dans son attitude. Satsuki n'a pas besoin de lunettes roses pour deviner la détresse de son ami d'enfance et aucune intuition féminine ne peut rien pour stopper cela. Alors elle ne peut plus compter que sur Kuroko Tetsuya. Tetsu-kun toujours prêt à se dresser face aux montagnes.

Les lunettes roses. Momoi ne leur donne pas le sens que la plupart des gens imagine. Elle n'y gagne ni bonheur, ni optimisme et mettre ses lunettes roses ne lui apportent maintenant que peu de joie.


	13. Un mythe pour échec

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "mythe". (494 mots)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "...La valeur intrinsèque attribuée au mythe provient de ce que les événements, censés se dérouler à un moment du temps, forment aussi une structure permanente. Celle-ci se rapporte simultanément au passé, au présent et au futur"  
> Claude Levi-Strauss, Anthropologie structurale

Shirogane Kozo n'aime pas l'appellation "Génération des Miracles". Non pas que le titre n'est pas mérité, mais ce n'est pas juste de faire porter un tel poids à des gamins de 14 ans. Il est bien difficile de contrôler la presse toujours avide d'inattendu et de spectacle, toujours à la recherche de nouveaux prodiges à exhiber. Plus que les victoires sur le terrain, c'est la presse qui décide des titres de gloire, qui fait les triomphateurs et les déchus.

Shirogane Kozo, coach du collège Teiko et homme de bon sens, avait toujours pensé que la démarche était inoffensive, que les titres venaient et s'en allaient aussi vite, qu'ils paraient pour un temps un joueur de mille grâces, avant de le laisser sombrer dans l'oubli, aussitôt remplacé par un nouveau prodige. Un joueur en chassait un autre, c'était un éternel recommencement. Et Shirogane en avait vu beaucoup naître et disparaître dans le cadre du Basketball collégien.

Et puis, ILS vinrent. Les cinq -ou peut-être les six- prodiges qui allaient changer de manière définitive la vision du Basketball. Shirogane le sent instinctivement : ces cinq-là resteront longtemps dans les mémoires. Tel un mythe qui se rapportera de génération en génération. Dans une dizaine d'année, quand ils auront disparu du circuit du Basketball collège-lycée-université, on continuera à comparer les jeunes joueurs à leur aune. Puis, on finira par oublier de quelles années ces garçons étaient. Jusqu'au moment où l'on finira par croire qu'ils ont toujours été là. Les cinq prodiges du Basketball japonais.

Et la légende perdurera. Et les nouveaux joueurs, génération après génération, regarderont les enregistrements de leurs matchs, preuve que oui, ils ont bien existé. Ils seront toujours présents bien après leur disparition, toujours là pour hanter les terrains. Et tous tâcheront de les surpasser. Rêve inatteignable que d'éclipser un mythe aussi tangible. Mais il faut bien rêver, n'est-ce pas ?

Alors pour que les autres rêvent, pour que les mythes existent et perdurent, il faut bien sacrifier quelque chose. Alors le sourire d'Aomine, l'équilibre d'Akashi, les convictions de Kuroko, la confiance que chacun d'entre eux se porte, tout cela ne sont sans doute que peu de choses aux yeux de la presse, aux yeux de la direction du collège, aux yeux éblouis de tous. Ils sont déjà un mythe et il n'est pas bon d'en être un à 14 ans. Quand rien ne vous a préparé à le devenir.

Shirogane sait qu'il ne peut rien faire pour eux, affaibli dans son lit d'hôpital. Il sait déjà que le mythe est en train de s'écrire, que plus rien ne peut arrêter la machine en marche. Il sait qu'il leur en terriblement failli. Et que de son échec va naître un mythe qui dépassera son existence, et peut-être même la leur.


	14. Très beau, Hokkaido

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ecrit dans le cadre des nuits d'écriture du FoF, une heure, un thème : thème "ferme". (501 mots)

Je savais que j'aurais dû partir élever des grues à Hokkaido !

Allez savoir pourquoi c'est l'unique phrase qui tourne dans ma tête depuis que Coach m'a demandé de m'échauffer pour rentrer sur le terrain. ... Déjà, Hokkaido c'est joli. Et ça, personne ne pourra dire le contraire... Je hoche la tête convaincu, en faisant quelques flexions des genoux. ... Très beaux parcs naturels, une nature sauvage et indomptée, des forêts immenses... Je croise mes bras au niveau des coudes et je tire d'un côté, puis de l'autre. ... Faible densité humaine, c'est vrai que sorti de Sapporo, on trouve très peu d'habitation. Rien à voir avec Tokyo... Je roule mes épaules, fait craquer mes poignets. ... Le crabe y est excellent... Aida-senpai fait signe qu'elle veut faire entrer un nouveau joueur au prochain arrêt de jeu. ... Il parait qu'il existe plusieurs centaines d'espèce de crabes... Fukuda et Kawahara me regardent d'un air inquiet, mais je ne parviens pas à leur faire un sourire rassurant. ... Il n'y a pas de honte à travailler dans le domaine agricole... L'arbitre siffle une balle dehors. Et je sens Coach me pousser dans le dos. ... Et puis une ferme d'élevage, ça n'a rien à voir avec l'agriculture traditionnelle... Je fais trois pas, mes jambes tremblent et mes genoux s'entrechoquent à chaque pas. ... Les grues. Je dois me concentrer sur les grues et sur les élevages de grues... Je marche du mieux que je peux vers la personne que je dois marquer pour les minutes à venir. ... J'aime les grues : animal noble et distingué. ... Je chasse toute image d'autres animaux de ma tête et particulièrement les lions. ... Jamais vu un lion à Hokkaido. Ou alors en cage, dans un zoo ! Là où on ne risque pas de mauvaises surprises... Il y a beaucoup de bruits dans le public et aussi sur le terrain, mais je ne parviens pas à saisir quoi que ce soit. C'est comme si mon cerveau ou mes cinq sens étaient défectueux... Les grues du Japon sont particulièrement belles et facilement reconnaissables. ... J'essaye de dire quelque chose à mon adversaire. Quelque chose qui ait du sens, mais ça ne sort pas. ... J'ai déjà observé les grues que l'on trouve à Hokkaido... J'ai peut-être un problème moteur, vu que tout à coup, je me retrouve par terre ... Ce sont des grues que l'on appelle communément "grue du Japon"... Allez Kouki, debout ! Fais un effort ! ... La grue du Japon est blanche et noire. Blanche et noire, avec une tête rouge... Mais, tout de suite là, j'ai une autre tête rouge en face de moi. ... Je savais que j'aurais dû aller élever des grues à Hokkaido, bon sang ! ... Et sur un dernier juron intérieur, je retrouve mes moyens enfin. Maintenant, je dois juste suivre les instructions de Coach et ne penser à rien d'autre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je crédite Furihata et l'élevage de grues à Hokkaido à Smiling Cat.


End file.
